The way I love you
by itriedhard1976
Summary: Bal one shots. I accept requests! A lot of fluff)) also: rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I love you)) I've always had so loving and dirty ideas about bal one shots, and I accept requests! This is my first time when I write about Descendants! Please enjoy and necessarily review! ~Itriedhard1976**

It's been one day. One damn day after Ben and Mal were fighting over something, something they both didn't even remember what. Ben tried to make up with her, but Mal just shut her door and didn't let him in. They never actually fought, and this time it was just a trifle. But it escalated. Very fast. That night she was just laying there, tears streaming down her hot cheeks. She didn't really care about her cried - off make up and that mascara was all over her face. The only thing that mattered was her broken heart. Apparently she sobbed all night long, and so far she was yawning a little. Teenager buried her face into the pillow, her eyes fluttered closed. Someone's voice woke her up. She grumpily popped her head out of the window, looking around. "Of course! Ben never loved her! He's just using her," said... Audrey. She was talking on her phone. Mal listened every word princess said. "How do I know? Because I see it! This is so obivous. She is just a street trash with ugly jeans. Everybody knows it! It's just Mal doesn't want to admit it. She is stupid." Audrey almost yelled in frustration.

Mal didn't want to hear anything else. Bent, fairy fell on a bed, not even crying. No, there were no tears. She cried all of them, and there was no left. Only pain in her heart, strong pain she never felt. Taste of bitter and a lump in her throat didn't let her breathe, and she was panting. Finally making it to the door of her dorm, she opened it and fell. But fell into something strong but in the same time so soft and gentle... Mal picked her head up and stared into that forest green eyes and automatically tried to pull away. But the person was far too strong, and Mal was too exhausted and pissed off. He picked her up bridal style and carried to his room, quietly stepping on the floor. Teenager felt his embrace around her and she clinged to him, wrapping her arms around him. It was too, too hard for her to push him away. She just wanted to feel this moment like this was the last time she hugged Ben. She didn't care if he loved someone else. She didn't care if he kissed another girl. She didn't care if he made love to someone other than her. She just didn't care. But she didn't know that Ben never cheated on her.

He laid her down on his bed, kissing her forehead. She didn't let him go and pulled him for a fierce kiss on lips. It's been a long while when they finally pulled away, gulping for air. "Mal." Ben said, looking into her eyes. "Please, forgive me, or I will kill myself. I'm totally serious. I love you, and so do you, right?" He asked, kissing her neck. She moaned slightly. "Yes, Ben. I forgive you because I truly and geniualy love you. I just want you to show me it." Mal whispered as she unbutonned his shirt. King didn't bother responsing and just teared her top and bra apart with his beastly strenghth. Mal unbelted his jeans, feeling Ben's breath against her breasts. His one hand took of her shorts and the other slipped under her panties, making her moan even louder. "Ben, eat me. Now." Mal muttered, gripping his hair. He left her nude, stroking gently her wet pussy. She gripped his hair more and more, but he didn't even notice. Ben trailed a path of kisses down to her bellybutton and took of his boxers, freeing his... beast thing. Mal gasped, shocked by how big his manhood was. Still, her eyes filled with look of longing. "Mal, are you sure? It will hurt.." he murmured into her ear. She nodded. "Ben I trust you and I always will. If you love me, prove it. " He slowly entered her and she felt some blood coming out because it was her first time. Ben moved inside her. She screamed, but told him to continiue. She was strong, wasn't she? Mal never knew this was another kind of pain. It was much different. Ben moved faster and faster. Bed was squeaking at every move. "Baby, do it! Come for me!" King screamed , his eyes closed. Mal groaned in pleasure, feeling she was about to come. They both screamed in unison as he eventually feeled her with his seed. Every move drived them crazy. Ben collapsed on a bed, pulling out of her. They cuddled toghether kissing each other. "I love you," were the only words they could say before falling asleep, satisfied and happy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning everybody!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed cheerily, opening the door and smiling at all the sleepyheads in her classroom. Students nodded slightly, their eyes almost closed. Mal's especially. She had some 'fun' at night with Ben, so obivously she didn't have time to sleep well enough to be chipper and be listening to everything teacher said. Spell class was the first one in the morning, so Godmother was used to that snoring and yawning. She looked at the class frowning, and nervously rubbed her chin. "I have to announce something really important. Please, don't oversleep it and show your intelligence, respect and accomplishment. Hope you will accept our new student," teacher stated, "Braeden, you may come in!" Door slightly opened and a black - haired head popped out. "May I?" He asked. "Sure," Godmother welcomed warmly. "This is Braeden, he will study with all of you. He is from Isle of the Lost. Please sit down," she pointed at the empty chair near Mal. Teen's eyes shot open as she saw him. For now she was wide awake, trying to put a sincere smile on her face. He sat next to her, winking and flirting with her as Doug glared at him and whispered "Ben won't like it," to himself.

"Hey, Mal!" Braeden hailed her after classes as she stood at her locker, stuffing books in it. "Hey," she responded, glancing at him and blushing. He tucked a strand of her purple locks behind her ear and chuckled. She blushed even stronger, looking at her knotted fingers. His eyes twinkeled and he smirked, leaning against the door of her locker. "Khm - hm. " They heard someone's firm voice in front of them. It was Ben. "Excuse me for interrupting, but I need to talk to Mal," he hissed and grabbed her hand, dragging her with him. "What is it?" She asked innocently, trying to kiss him. He pulled away, raising his eyebrows. "As if you don't know." She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Jelaous, Benny Boo?" He sharply pulled her against the wall, kissing her firecly. They pulled away only for oxygen, their heads dizzy and eyes blurry. "Just someone's encroaching on something that belongs only, and only to me." He whispered in her ear and she shivered, grinning. "Ben, let's go to your dorm, or you will be grounded," Mal laughed, gripping his hand.

 _Few days after..._

Mal opened a door of Ben's room and put her leather backpack on a chair. She found Ben writing something at his papers. "Ben, there is something I need to tell you," she said anxiously. "What is it?" He asked, putting her on his laps and rubbing her back. That's when she noticed a few tears slid down her cheeks, her eyes puffy and red. King pulled her closer to him, stroking her hair. "Braeden... he touched me... " Mal started, trembling. Ben's eyes filled with anger and she looked down at her. "How?" He asked, squeezing her hand. "Well... I was walking to your dorm, and then he pulled me to him. I tried to pull way, but he hit me... then Braeden was about to kiss me, and then Jay noticed and saved me from him..." Fairy sobbed. Ben kissed her cheek and saw the bruise near her thigh. "I will kim that scum..." he said, and Mal bit her lip. Everything she told him was true, but still she didn't want Braeden to get really hurt, or, 'killed', though she didn't like him at all. Ben pressed his lips to hers, ans she kissed right back, feeling safe and loved. It was where she wanted to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I know, I didn't update for a while. I finish my homework at 11:00 pm, cuz I have swimming classes as well as photo and art ones. I delayed cuz I was a bit lazy, too. Pls do not blame me, I was thinking** **about the theme of this chapter. And folks, I don't see any requests!? What's up with you? Please drop a comment after reading my one shots. U don't know how much it means to** **me. Read on!**

After a long and exhausting school day, Mal hurried to her and Ben's dorm, hoping he was there. But unfortunately, he was gone because of his another meeting with royals. She changed in her comfy clothes and sat down on a sill, daydream look in her eyes. She had a cloudy and romantic mood, very unusual and rare thing that ever happened to her. Sighing, fairy thought about how her relationships with Ben started, and what the look like now. They were more frankly and sincere with each other now; she loved and trusted Ben. She was finally happy after everything she suffered through. Trying to distract herself from too cheesy thoughts, Mal grabbed a notebook with pencil, looking through everything she had drown. She made a sloppy sketch of a young couple, and of course, it was her and Ben. She loved him, she loved his habits and every single move he made. How he smiled, ran hand through his hair, wink at her came in her flashbacks and echoes. Slowly she put down a notebook and stared out of the window, and suddenly felt her body lighter than ever, eyelids heavy like stones...

Mal found herself scooped in someone's arms. She looked up to find Ben eyeing her. She sat up, wrapping her hand around his neck and giving him a quick peck on lips. Ben frowned slightly and pulled her backwards, so she collapsed on a huge lilac pillow that was lying on their bed. Mal could feel his breathe against her pale neck and she stifled a giggle. "Do you think you can get away with that, you little brat?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. Mal blushed and nodded slightly, excited about what he'd do to her. Ben took her wrists with one arm and pulled her arms up and tied them to back of the bed. Then he fiercely smashed his lips with hers, his tongue searching for hers. Their teeth clenched, hot lips locked again and again. They finally pulled away, red and sweaty, gulping for air. Ben untied her hands and let her go, but still kept his arm around her waist. Ben was afraid of losing her. "Why did you tie my hands?" Mal asked after they both calmed down. "I know you, Mal. You always wanted for me to take control, didn't you?" She smiled warmly, pleased. "Yeah. And that was what I always dreamed for. I love you, Ben." Fairy breathed. "I love you too. Just don't forget it." He replied and kissed her again, now with bigger intensions.


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG like oh my God. I feel like I haven't updated in decades, right? I just got so caught up with another story called "Ciao, my friend"... (PLEASE check it out I PROMISE you will love it) on FictionPress soo... Descendants 2 is coming out this summer and I'm excited. I love you people! :-)** _One drop of lie can destroy an ocean of trust -Chehov_

(This one's sad & I'm typing on my phone)

\- Ah, I get it. It's okay, really, Ben, don't worry.

\- Thanks. I gotta go, bye.

He ended the call and Mal let out a sigh. It was the second time in a month when Ben would go to visit some other places and leave her. But this time was special. The King got to see Princess Sophie. Mal knew that Ben was a loyal and faithful person, but the doubts were always there. Out of focus, but they were.

She headed do her dorm. It wasn't locked because Evie was there.

\- Hey, Mal.

\- Yo, E.

\- So? What are you going to do today? It's Friday.

\- No idea.

\- Why don't we just have a girl's night, huh? You were always wjth Ben, and now...

\- Sure.

After finishing their homework, they invited over Jane. She brought snacks and onesies.

-Hey M and E!

\- Hey Jane.

\- How are things?

\- Fine. Carlos still obssesed with Dude.

\- No wonder why.

\- And how's Ben?

\- Why do you always ask me about him? Can't I be myself without Ben?

\- No, Mal, your boyfriends don't define you, I'm just asking.

\- Sorry. He's alright.

\- Does he know about your new admirer?

\- You mean, Braeden?

\- Yes.

\- I don't even think he cares.

\- Ouch. My shipper soul has been hurt.

\- Sorry not sorry haha

Mal told them about what was happening between them both. They didn't look amused when she ended telling everhthing.

\- You make him sound like a bastard.

\- No, I'm making him sound like an unfaithful bastard.

Evie assured Mal that every couple has problems, but good couples solve them. She agreed and they kept munching on snacks and watching movies.

The next day, Mal woke up with a slight feeling of something bad. She headed for her classes, and that's where Braeden chased her.

\- Mal!

\- Um... Yeah?

\- Have you heard about King's new girl?

Fairy's heart dropped. It couldn' be true. But then again, he'sa King, he can get every girl he wants. It not that hard to forget about someone when you have a beautiful Princess near.

She wasn't mad; she was just disappointed.

\- No. And what is that?

\- Look,

Braeden held up his phone with an arcticle saying King Got A New Woman? and pictures of Princess Sophie and Ben hugging. What was even weirder is that there was nothing saying about Mal. Maybe he bribed journalists to not put her in the articles?

\- Oh I see.

She pulled out her phone and called Ben.

\- Look, Mal, I can explain everhthing,

she heard a worried and rambling voice

\- No, Ben. I think our love has come to an end. I personally don't know how love ends, but if it does, it wasn't love.

There was silence and Mal hung up, exhaling and entering the classroom. 'We didn't even last three years,' she thought with regret.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Before you read, I want to tell you something so, so important. I have already over than 2,000 views and 2 reviews! Isn't that crazy? I love love love you so much! I am so grateful to have you people**

"Look, Ben, I don't want to distract you from work. You've got other things to do."

Mal stated, pulling away from Ben's embrace. He rolled his eyes and glared at her.

"You're so boring. I fell in love with the Mal that always wanted adventures."

"Well, Ben, I'm sorry then. I fell in love with the King that promised to love me the way I am."

"Okay, let's get back to the main idea. You get ready by tomorrow, and I'll pick you up at 7 am at your dorm. Deal?"

Mal kept silence. Ben was really busy this whole week and didn't pay much attention to her, so he wanted to make up by going to a trip with her. Just two of them. No third-wheeling.

But that means she was some type of distracting him. She couldn't live with the burden knowing that he had to sacrifice his kingdom over her.

"Mal?"

"Oh, um… fine."

She walked up to him and planted a kiss on his smiling lips.

"Hurry up before I get you down on that bed,"

Ben whispered in her ear lustfully. Mal laughed and pushed him away to the door. He left with an 'I love you' and a peck.

The dark fairy sighed and grabbed a suitcase, throwing things in it. They were going somewhere near a waterfall, so she assumed outerwear was always welcome.

Doorknob turned and Mal flinched at the sudden noise. Then there was Evie, walking in with a few textbooks and a bag.

"Oh my God look at that, Mal got tired of us and she is leaving,"

Evie exclaimed, dramatically throwing her hands in the air. Her friend gave her a 'SHUT UP' look and zipped the suitcase.

"No, but really where are you going?"

"Ben decided to take me out somewhere."

"Oh that's great. Gonna miss you. How long are you going to be there?"

"Whole weekend."

"Lucky you!"

Ben climbed up the convex rocky path. There were bulges, but they weren't big enough for a good grip; Mal had no idea how Ben got to the end. He finally threw off his heavy backpack and a suitcase.

"Quit fooling around, Mal. We've gotta go."

"Easy to say, bragger. I don't know how to get there."

Ben pulled out a rope, tied it to the nearest boulder and threw the end to her. His girlfriend looked at the rope doubtfully but still held on to it. She took a few clumsy steps, but in the meantime balanced her weight and got to the end.

"Good for a beginner,"

Ben winked and Mal stuck her tongue out, teasing him. They went on and soon enough reached the cave that was right behind the waterfall. Sun was shining, and a rainbow was visible through clear water. The royal couple settled down and spread a few warm blankets on the earth.

"I'm tired,"

Mal declared and adjusted the pillow, curling up near the bonfire. Ben smiled as he finished eating his chicken. Then, he washed his hands, cleaned up and cuddled next to Mal, wrapping his arms around her.

The next day they put up a tent in the forest, but made sure there was a good view of the waterfall and the rainbow.

Mal explored the neighborhood in search of anything useful. She brought sticks and dried leaves for a bonfire.

"Love, do you want to join me and go for a walk to my favorite place in this forest?" Ben asked, holding his hand out for her. Mal grinned and gently kissed his soft but cold lips.

"As long as I'm with you."

"So," King brushed a twig out of his and Mal's way, "this is it."

There was a field with a huge old tree located on it. Its roots reached miles and miles. It didn't have much leaves due to its age, but it still looked so powerful and mesmerizing.

Mal stumbled a few times because of the crooked roots, but once she got to the tree trunk, she had no problem climbing on of the twigs. Ben followed her and soon they were sitting comfortably on the tree.

"This is… weird."

Mal thought out aloud, hiding her face into Ben's chest.

"Not as weird as you,"

He mocked and stroked her purple hair.

"But you're even weirder than me and the tree put together," she smirked and hugged his torso,

"And that's why I love you so much."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Hello, folks! I already got 8 followers and 11 favorites! Isn't that, like, absolutely mind-blowing? Please comment and follow! Ilysm ^^**

Mal's POV

I took a deep breath and opened the glass door in front of me. As soon as I walked in, odor of shampoo, perfume and foam hit me and I froze, looking around. There were a thousand posters with models on them. They had weird haircuts and weird makeup that looked creepy and original at the same time. Then, there were lotions and bottles on wooden shelves.

Good day, dear. How can I help you?

I saw a female automatically greeting, not even looking at me. She had wavy short hair that reached her shoulders. It really suited her, I hate to say.

My name is Mal. I want to get a haircut.

Do you have an appointment?

No.

Then you will have to wait a little. Sit here, please. It will take up to 10 minutes; you could get some ideas from here.

She smiled and handed me a whole pile of Hair's How and left. (A/N: my friends own Hair's How company) I quickly flipped through the pages and saw nothing interesting.

Hi, my name is Ava and today I will be with you.

A girl around my age grinned and led me to the black leather chair and put on the barber cloth or chair cloth, you name it. I sat down and freed my hair, putting my hands on my lap.

So what do you want with your hair?

Uh… I really don't know, can you do something that you think will fit me?

I'm a new barber, but I can try! Do you want to color your hair?

That would be cool. Just not too much, please.

She nodded and I all heard was sound of scissors cutting, water being spritzed and shampoo being massaged into my head. I kept my eyes closed since I wanted a surprise.

So how your life is? I heard you are the King Ben's girl. Is he a good kisser?

Ava giggled, rinsing the conditioner from my hair.

He's okay… He's very fun.

I see.

And you? Do you have a boyfriend?

Well yeah, but he turned out to be a dumb jerk.

I'm sorry for asking.

It's fine, I'm over him anyway. Wait- oh! Your hair is so soft now!

Ava exclaimed. I touched it and was amazed. I always had rough and messy hair since there was no shampoo or even clear water back on the isle and it sucked.

Wow! Thank you!

We're not over yet, chica. I want your hair to be _stunning._

Can't wait to see! Oh and can I ask you something?

Anything.

Whose daughter are you?

I'm a simple folk, it doesn't matter. I don't have a royal blood thing.

Neither do I, I just wanted to know.

If you insist, I'm Ava from Conques. It's a village in France, where Belle lived. My mother is Tanya, she also worked as a barber.

So basically your mother knows Belle?

Kind of, she met her only once.

And you decided to follow your mother's path?

Yes, I was always interested in hairstyles and everything. My dream is to work in The Royal Spa Salon held by Anxelin, Rapunzel's daughter.

I have been there once, it's really fancy and all.

Ava took off the barber cloth, turning around the chair.

You can open your eyes now.

She whispered into my ear with a hint of excitement. My eyes fluttered open and I gasped, admiring the hard work she did for me. I could never pay her enough.

My hair was up to my shoulder and the ends were curled a little. It was a colorful ombre. The roots were colored into a deep purple, then it got lighter and softly turned into a light blue. I looked breathtaking.

Oh my, this is literally is a masterpiece!

Hope you like it.

She walked me back to the receptionist and I pulled out the wallet, ready to pay whatever price it was.

We will be waiting here for you again!

Surely, I'll bring my squad along.

I paid and bid goodbye to Ava, stepping out and taking a deep breath. Who knew that I would be brave enough to change my hairstyle?

I'm shook. This,

Evie stroked my hair,

Is … I'm at the loss of words.

I smirked and hugged her, happy that she approved it.

I need to visit one special person, I'll be back in five.

I stated mysteriously and hurriedly walked down the hall, getting upstairs, turning right and knocking at the door.

Yes!

A male voice spoke as I turned the doorknob and stepped cautiously in.

Ben?

What? I'm busy right now.

The King snapped, not even bothering to look at me. I took a seat on his desk and sighed.

Ben.

What?

Ben.

He groaned and I finally saw his eyes on my face.

Do you like it?

I asked nervously, biting my lip.

Do I like what?

C'mon, quit it. You're no fun.

What are you talking about?

Nothing, never mind.

I felt a lump in my throat and a taste of bitter in my mouth. I couldn't blame him though; the work was never as hard as now since the new VK are coming over. Perhaps Ben was too busy to notice.

I beamed at Jake, doing a small curtsy as a greeting. He was a son of Mother Gothel, the evil Rapunzel's mom. His hair was luscious and messy, and he himself was very attractive. Evie was staring at him for minutes now, not noticing that he was our guest that we should respect.

I'm Mal, nice to meet you.

Oh hello there, beauty. I'm Jake. I saw you before. I thought your hair was purple, but blue is even better…

He gently took my hand and kissed it, making me chuckle and kind of blush. Jake _was_ cute. Ben frowned and scanned me with his eyes, and when he got what the villain kid was talking about, his orbs widened like saucers.

Thank you, I thought it wasn't very noticeable.

As soon as we showed the campus and their dorms to the VKs, Ben led me to the nearest stall and locked the door and glared at me. I shot him a look of confusion.

Mal, what-what is happening? What's up with your hair?

I went to salon yesterday and colored my hair and YOU said nothing.

I'm so so sorry, Mal… You know how much we have going on and…. I'm such a horrible boyfriend…

I couldn't bear seeing him blame himself and embraced his torso tightly, which he returned immediately.

I just fell in love with you, not your hair… I mean I love your hair, but your soul is more important to me-

I grabbed his face and kissed him due to his rambling. What a cheesy scene.


	7. Chapter 7

**GoTtA LoVe Descendants 2!**

 **I cried reading your comments. Thank you.**

Chapter 7

Ben and Mal just exited yacht and were walking back to their dorm. The Cotillion was fun and all, but it had to end. Mal was just happy that it was over since she had to feel heartbroken, miserable, relieved, loved all at the same day. It was exhausting.

The walk back to their dorm was silent. Not counting the swish if Mal's gown and Ben's heavy breathing, of course. But soon the silence became boring and Ben slipped his hand in hers.

"Mal?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Mal stopped in her tracks to look at the King.

"What for?"

"For everything. I mean, I was pressuring you way too much, and then I got you trouble, and now you had to deal with Uma. I feel horrible."

The lady of the court smiled sadly and stroked Ben's cheeks, leaning in.

"That was fun though. But it's okay now, you've got me. Things will be better. Stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault." Mal snuggled closer to his chest as she said so. "So you forgive me?" "Yes." "Then I wanna take you somewhere." Ben dragged Mal's hand and lead her. It was already dark and none of them saw anything, but Ben knew the way by his heart. He was taking her somewhere they haven't been in a while, somewhere that meant a lot.

"Tell me something about yourself that you never told anyone," he whispered in her ear and she laughed.

"Um... I'm actually in love with someone." Purple fairy laughed, holding onto Ben's hand. "Really?" "Yeah. And he's the King of Auradon." "Wow. I need to meet him sometime." Ben joked, hugging her from the behind as they passed the wooden bridge.

The Enchanted lake always had something special. Even when Mal went there alone, the memories and feels couldn't leave her. It was as if it was their 'soulplace'.

But tonight was diffrent. She felt excitement instead of calmness, love instead of nostalgia, and happiness insted of sadness. Tonight really was different.

Ben pulled her over and she carefully sat down, admiring the view of the Enchanted Lake in the night. The stars have never shined this bright before. Now that Ben was near Mal, she thought that everything couldn't be more perfect.

The beastly king rested his head on fairy's lap. "And you? Tell me about yourself." Mal sated as she played with his hair. "About me?" "Yeah." "Okay, well... I also love a girl. I'm not sure she loves back tho. She said it only once, but I was spelled." Ben winked, smiling at the purplette. Mal immediately blushed, cobering her red cheeks! "I told you that! I-I mean, she told you that. I'm pretty sure she loves you too. And if she doesn't, I will. I love you." Mal whispered, laughing and crying at the same time. "That's cool." Ben replied calmly, scratching his head. "What!? You're not going to tell me that you love me!?" Mal asked, shocked. Beast's son sat into a straight position and looked at Mal. "Nope." "But Ben, why? I-" Ben didn't let her talk and shut her up by meeting his lips with hers. After a while they pulled away, panting. "I thought you already knew that. But I'm not tired to remind you it everyday. Of course I love you, my little dragon." He snickered, stroking his girl's purple locks. "Ew ew, Benny Boo, stop. You're gross. You know I'm not a dragon." "I know, but I don't mind."


End file.
